¿Potter o Malfoy?
by Cady Black
Summary: Ginny estaba asustada y confundida, pero sobre todo triste y enojada, llega alguien y la alegra, mientras este se va metiendo cada ves mas en sus pensamientos, el otro se va quedando atras. Que desenlase tendra nuestra historia? porfis! dejeme review!


**¿Potter o Malfoy?**

**Capitulo 1:** "¿Por que me dejaste?"

_by: Cady Black_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Un chico rubio, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Se revolvía el cabello y miraba su reloj de ves en cuando, esperando.

Nervioso…. Así es como se sentía el chico. Tenia sus ojos grises clavados en la puerta esperando impaciente que "ella" entrara…

Ya nada podía hacer, estaba decidido a terminarlo todo…. Por el bien de ella…. Y por el suyo. Sabia que le haría mucho daño, pero era lo mejor, el lo sabia.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entro una hermosa chica pelirroja, que en ese momento tenia una cara preocupada pero igualmente una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Se detuvo frente al chico que tenia una mirada seria. Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso

- Draco… tengo que contarte una cosa…- Dijo en un susurro sin despegarse totalmente de sus labios.

Draco Malfoy, al oír aquello se aparto bruscamente de la chica, dejándola confundida

- Weasley, tenemos que hablar- Dijo seriamente el rubio dejando a la pelirroja aun mas confundida "¿Weasley¿Desde cuando era Weasley?"

- ¿Qué pasa Draco?- Pregunto la chica preocupada

- Pasa que… pasa que no podemos seguir así…. Weasley, yo no te quiero- Dijo tajantemente

Ginny lo miro sorprendida¿Qué había dicho? Que no la quería…. Eso debía ser una broma, y una muy, muy pesada

- ¿Qué dices Draco¿Cómo no me vas a querer…. Después de lo que paso…?- Dijo con las voz entrecortada Ginny

- Eso no significo nada para mi…. Simplemente fuiste una mas…. Y si no fuera por… lo rica que estas…- Dijo esto ultimo observándola de arriba a abajo con la mirada llena de lujuria

- Pero Draco… yo te amo…- Susurro la Weasley con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no pudiendo creer lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio

- Pero yo no Weasley…. Solo me produces asco… ASCO!!- Grito Draco acercándose cada ves mas- Aunque ¿sabes algo?…. eres un as en la cama!! Creo que nunca había visto a alguien gimiendo así, como una vulgar put….

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, por la fuerte cachetada que la pelirroja le había tirado con tanta rabia y fuerza que le volteo la cara, dejando toda su mano marcada en la mejilla del chico

- No se como pude ser tan entupida!! Como pude enamorarme del peor de los hombres…. No! Ni siquiera eres un hombre, eres un mortifago insensible y despreciable- Grito Ginny fuera de si- No mereces nada de mi parte!! Ni siquiera….- Se detuvo y después de una mirada de odio salio corriendo fuera del aula, dejando al chico con el corazón destrozado

"Es lo mejor, así no sufrirás Ginny, créeme que a la larga, te darás cuanta que es lo mejor…"

La pelirroja corrió por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, sin parar de derramar lagrimas, se sentía tan entupida por haberse dejado engañar… hace tan solo algunas horas, que era muy feliz, pero su día había empezado a empeorar cuando sufrió un mareo en clase de Defensa y se había desmayado. Fue cuando la llevaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada…. Al principio había sido como si su mundo se viniera abajo, pero cuando recordó las palabras de Draco, todo ese amor y cariño, se tranquilizó y corrió a su encuentro en su aula secreta….

Esa era la ultima noche que pasaba en el castillo, era su séptimo y ultimo curso, Draco había enseñado pociones solo por ese año, para estar cerca de Ginny, mientras el profesor Snape, estaba en una misión de la orden del Fénix, que le había tomado todo el año, al igual que al profesor Lupin, que era el que impartía Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y que solo por este año había sido reemplazado por nada mas, y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Ya no podía correr mas, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, y sin quererlo se empezó a marear, se sujeto con fuerza la cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de sujetarse como sea a la pared, pero sus piernas le fallaron y todo se volvió oscuridad. 


End file.
